The Twilight Twenty Five: Round 1
by VallieValVal
Summary: Twenty-five random Twilight-based drabbles, every one exactly 100 words long. These chapters are not linked in any way, and pairings, ratings and genres will vary.
1. Aesthetic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#1 Aesthetic

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward

**Rating:** T (sexual references)

* * *

I gathered her fragile body in my arms, and gave her a brief tender hug, before laying her small body gently on the feathery duvet.

Her hair was fanned out on the soft white pillow, every strand in a different place. Some of her chocolate brown locks were resting across her forehead, and I gently brushed them back into place behind her ear.

She sighed contentedly, warm brown eyes looking straight into aberrant golden ones.

"You have some important business to attend to, Mr Cullen," she teased, smiling slightly.

"I might just have to get on with that, Mrs Cullen."

* * *

**So, honeymoon in Breaking Dawn. Do I have to say any more?**


	2. Awkward

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt:**#2 Awkward

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing: **Renesmee/Jacob

**Rating: **K

* * *

A movie was playing, and I was uncomfortably sitting on the couch. There were four perfectly matched couples beside us, all watching the action on the screen at the front of the room.

I knew I had strong feelings for my werewolf best friend.

I felt a slight movement beside me, and looked down to see a russet coloured hand lying palm up on a leg beside me. I didn't have to look up to see whose leg it was.

I sneakily looked around me, and everyone was still staring at the screen.

I silently slipped my hand into his.

* * *

**This is like the Bella/Jake/Mike incident in New Moon at the theatre. **


	3. Crave

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#3 Crave

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Rating:**T

* * *

She knows she tempts me. I'm sure she does it on purpose, but I'm not going to give into my desire for her body just yet, I think. I need my time to gather my inner strength and use it to combat my outer strength.

By just lying in bed sleeping, in those scraps she calls pyjamas – not even conscious – she is tempting with fate. It's a very fine line between my craving for her blood and my desire for her body.

She knows it would be dangerous for her if we attempted anything physical.

So we have to wait.

* * *

**As usual, Edward is watching Bella sleep and over thinking absolutely everything.**


	4. Crusade

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#4 Crusade

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Sam/Embry/Jared/Quil/Paul/Collin/Brady

**Rating: **K

* * *

"Embry, you flank Paul," Sam was shouting franticly, "Quil and Jared, you're flanking me. Move!" Every wolf sank to the ground under the weight of the command, and quickly made their way to their respectful positions.

"Collin and Brady, you are to stay behind us, and only fight if your brothers' lives depend on it. Got it!?" Collin and Brady shook their heads in agreement.

"Err... Sam, shouldn't we talk to the elders about this?" Jared was being more responsible now that he had taken over the role as _beta_ of the pack.

"No. We must destroy this vile creature."

* * *

**This is a frantic Sam unthinkingly dealing out instructions to the wolves, in order to destroy the **_**vile creature **_**(Sam's words, not mine) that Bella is carrying.**


	5. Erosion

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#5 Erosion

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Bella/Edward

**Rating: **T

* * *

"Aren't rocks supposed to stay the same for millions of years?" I asked Edward.

This morning, I saw the piece of rock I had taken from the La Push cliff-face so many years ago split right down the middle, one piece nearly falling off the mantle.

It was one of my only physical remains left from my human years, and I was determined to keep it safe. Now that so much time had passed, it was impossible to keep track anything.

Edwards finger wiped away some of the crushed powder off the rocks face and it crumbled to the ground.

* * *

**So this is set way into the future, whether it a hundred or a thousand years, but it will definitely be recognisable future. No flying spaceships here :)**

**Secondly, this story's rating has been changed from T to M, because I've now written some of the other prompts and they are DEFINITLY not T. **


	6. Heart

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#6 Heart

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Charlie

**Rating: **K+

* * *

My foot hit the creaky step as I made my way up the stairs and across the landing to my room.

"I love you," I heard a soft female voice whisper. It must be Bella, since it was coming from her room. I paused and listened. Maybe she was on the phone?

"I love you too, Bella. Now get some rest, sweetheart."

What was Edward doing in her room?

Well, as long as they were only sleeping together, without actually _sleeping_ together, I mused, quietly making my way to my room.

Maybe I _should_ give Bella that sex talk tomorrow...

* * *

**This happens the night before the ill-fated but hilarious attempt at a sex talk between Bella and Charlie.**


	7. Jealousy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#7 Jealousy

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella/Jacob

**Rating: **T

* * *

She was always smiling around him, laughing with him, having fun.

And I didn't like it.

I knew she loved him, she had even told him exactly that once, but she claimed she loved me more.

I couldn't fight this new emotion running strongly through me, demanding that I charge across that border line and wrench his arm off hers. And kick his furry little ass off the cliffs and into the violent ocean below.

But I love her, and I want what's best for her.

So I must stand aside as I pass her over to him once more.

* * *

**Edward's jumbled thoughts as he hands Bella to Jake at the border line.**


	8. Juvenile

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#8 Juvenile

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella/Emmett

**Rating: **K

* * *

"Why are you crying?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"It's... Mr Darcy, he's so harsh and pompous, and Elizabeth is so compassionate, but in the end they are ideal matches. It's beautiful..." I trailed off. I got quite emotional reading my turn of the century romances.

"Mmm," he whispered, kissing the tears trailing down my cheeks, and then kissing me passionately on the mouth.

That's when I felt a cold stream of water hit my back, and I turned around just in time to see Emmett's huge hand holding a giant water pistol disappear behind the door.

"Immature," I muttered.

* * *

**They're talking about Jane Austen's **_**Pride and Prejudice**_**. **


	9. Light

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#9 Light

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Emmett/Rosalie

**Rating: **K

* * *

I heard his heart stutter unevenly for a few beats before an eerie silence filled the room.

"How are you feeling, Emmett?" Carlisle asked, almost inaudibly.

I leaned forward, and saw the curly-haired boy open his blood-red eyes slowly gradually. His expression was shocked, but it quickly turned both amused and amazed.

"It feel kinda disappointed, aren't I supposed to see the light or anything?"

Everyone laughed, which broke the tension which had been hanging around for the last three days. I knew I was going to like him.

I stuck my hand out, "Hi Emmett, my name is Rosalie Hale."

* * *

**First moments after Emmett's transformation. Ah, I love Emmett! He's such a happy-go-lucky guy, up for anything. Love his sense of humour. You know the "dating an older woman" line in New Moon, right?**


	10. Mirror

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#10 Mirror

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Rosalie

**Rating: **K

* * *

I looked at my familiar reflection in the gold-plated frame for the first time after my change.

Closer up, though, I seemed extremely unknown.

I didn't like what I saw.

My face was now unnatural, but perfect. I was beautiful, more beautiful than I had ever been. Not even one mark tainted my now perfect pale skin.

But this beauty was the beauty of a monster. I wasn't human anymore; I had become an ugly and terrifying being.

Look at my eyes! They were blood-red – in-fact, blood was what was probably in them.

I didn't like what I had become.

* * *

**Rosalie's first take on her appearance as an immortal being.**


	11. Platonic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#11 Platonic

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Bella/Edward

**Rating: **K

* * *

I woke up from the most wonderful dream, one where a pale-faced man was serenading me playing a piano and singing in the most velvety voice along with the tune. We were in the middle of a meadow.

But it wasn't his music that was significant. No, it was his beauty. His perfect angular, symmetrical face; I nearly swooned at the memory. His face was the most beautiful thing on earth.

But someone so platonic could surely not be found in reality. It dampened my outlook for today.

That's when I saw a familiar pale figure sitting on my window-sill.

* * *

**This could be any pairing, really. I just used E's facial features and Bella's window in this, so I felt it belonged to them.**


	12. Play

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#12 Play

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Renesmee/Jacob

**Rating: **K

* * *

Nessie jumped the distance from the ground to the first bar effortlessly. Thank god there weren't any humans around.

"Hold on, sweetie," I said, as she agilely made her way across the monkey bars.

She started swinging on the last bar roughly, and before I could warn her, the bar snapped off at the soldered points, and was sent to the ground along with Nessie.

I rushed to her, and asked her if she was all right.

Her eyes wide as she turned back to me.

"Oops," she said.

I smiled. She was like her mother in so many ways.

* * *

**She's clumsy, has her mother's eyes, and says "Oops". Cute :)**


	13. Plea

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#13 Plea

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Edward/Rosalie

**Rating: **K

* * *

He couldn't believe it, she had promised she wouldn't do anything stupid or reckless, and now she killed herself?

He went over when he said goodbye to her, in the forest. He had truly believed she would move on. Humans weren't constant. Things changed all the time.

He didn't believe the grave news yet, though. He still felt the spark he had felt since him and Bella had met.

"She's got to be alive," he begged her.

"Edward," she said, in the same harsh tone, and repeated the words she had said a minute before, "she jumped off a cliff."

* * *

**He still felt the spark because she was still alive! Duh, Eddie boy. Trust your instincts, not vampires.**

**I'll stop using quotes from the New Moon movie soon. I promise.**


	14. Raindrops

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#14 Raindrops

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Bella/Alice

**Rating: **K

* * *

"This is so much fun, Alice!" I was screaming and laughing at her, while jumping in one of the many puddles in Forks.

"I decline to see the excitement brought to someone by getting their clothes filthy while jumping in a puddle of mud."

"Ugh, come on!" I ran to her and tried pulling her by the arm, but I wasn't making any progress.

Finally Alice relented, and after taking off her jacket and scarf – which she declared were Chanel – she started massive jumps, making the water spray everywhere, and laughing at me when I looked like a drowned dog.

* * *

**Does Chanel make jackets and scarves?**


	15. Retribution

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#15 Retribution

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Jasper/Alice

**Rating: **M

* * *

I finished the last knot of the silk scarf tied around her wrist, and looked upon my angel spread out before me.

Even though I knew the silk would never hold her, this act was one of my favourites. The simple act of my control and her obediently following my every command brought great pleasure to the both of us.

I could feel my arousal increasing as I stared at my Alice positioned open before me. I couldn't help it as I crawled over her tiny body.

"That's right Jasper," she whispered, her voice layered with sex, "I deserve punishment."

* * *

**Yeah, so...**


	16. Sky

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#16 Sky

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Renesmee/Bella/Edward

**Rating: **K

* * *

I was sitting in my old rocking chair in the cottage, feeding my one month old the unorthodox diet of donated blood, when she unexpectedly asked Edward one of her many questions.

"Daddy, why is the sky blue?"

"The blue colour of the light is due to the light scattering, and as the colour blue has a short wavelength, it is absorbed by the gas molecules, and radiated in different directions, so it appears blue to us," he told her, never looking up once from his computer.

"Oh, okay," she responded, and stuck the bendy straw back in her mouth.

* * *

**The whole explanation is true; I had to do a project on it earlier this year. It's basically pages and pages of information and diagrams condensed into 39 words.**


	17. Soft

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#17 Soft

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Bella/Edward

**Rating: **T

* * *

I fell back on the feathery bed.

"Mmm, this feels so good," it truly felt like velvet against my granite skin.

"What does, Bella? This?" Edward crooned, and stroked the inside of my thigh teasingly.

"No..." I moaned, "1500-thread Egyptian Cotton," I whispered out, trying to get closer to the bed cover. I cocooned it around my body, and wished I could fall asleep like this.

Edward growled at me, and I smirked at him without opening my eyes.

"Jealous of a piece of fabric, are we? I guess you two will just have to compete for my affections now."

* * *

**Ha ha, poor Eddie thought he was making her feel good :( I wonder what 1500-thread Egyptian Cotton feels like. Any of you tried it out?**


	18. Sour

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#18 Sour

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Bella/Edward

**Rating: **T (drinking)

* * *

"Here's to another human experience," I licked along the veins at the base of Edward's wrist. Then I sprinkled a little salt on the wet flesh, and gripped the shot glass tightly in my left hand.

"Here goes," I licked his wrist again, and downed the shot of Tequila. Quickly, I sucked on the lime stuck between Edward's lips. I wrinkled my nose at the bitter taste.

That's when I felt the burn of the liquid sliding down my throat, and I reached for the glass of water that had appeared in front of me.

"I won't miss that, either."

* * *

**I'm pretty sure Edward didn't exactly approve of his innocent little Bella drinking Tequila, but it was a human experience I'm pretty sure she hadn't had yet. **


	19. Stagnant

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#19 Stagnant

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Vladimir/Stefan (Romanian Coven)

**Rating: **K

* * *

If there was one thing those Volturi were good for, it was showing us the means to life, even if life meant something completely different to us than humans.

We sat there, wasting away time. We did not move. We did not speak. We only fed when it was necessary to do so. The only thing that changed in our dormant existence was the state of our thirst, and that is what we measured our time by.

It must have been more than a century before those vile black-hoods disturbed our silence, and we had finally learned our invaluable lesson.

* * *

**This is kind of a continuation of their rant in Breaking Dawn when they tell Nessie about themselves.**


	20. Touch

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#20 Touch

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

* * *

"Well, this is kinky."

"Just relax, babe. Try to feel and listen."

"I never knew you had this kind of stuff in you, Edward."

"Try listening to Alice and Jasper go at it for half a century, love. They do much, much kinkier things than this. Now, stop talking about them while I'm doing this to you."

I felt the familiar pull in my stomach begin, and before long, I was bucking against his hand. Then I suddenly saw light appear before my eyes, and realised he'd taken the tie from my eyes.

"You should listen in to Alice more."

* * *

**To you who haven't figured it out, she's blindfolded with Eddie's tie.**


	21. Vivid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#21 Vivid

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Rating: **K

* * *

"Ready?" Edward said, holding me tightly on his back.

"Yeah."

He set off, running to a "surprise" he wanted to show me. I had furiously protested, but Alice had danced into Edward's room and told us I would apparently "love it".

We arrived at a spectacular waterfall, the water cascading through the vibrant green of the forest, and landing in the clear white waters of the rocky pool below.

"Wow, it's amazing," I whispered. I felt cold arms envelope me and I closed my eyes and laid my head against his chest.

"Beautiful," he softly whispered, kissing my cheek tenderly.

* * *

**Well? Any good? No? Yes? Okay...**


	22. Voracious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#22 Voracious

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper

**Rating: **K+

* * *

I felt ravenous and greedy, but then again, being exposed to your singers' scent all day and night does that to a vegetarian vampire.

I could hear Emmett raucously mauling an irritable grizzly bear nearby, and Jasper leaning stealthily up against a tree a couple of miles to the north, silently ready to attack a lynx. I ran noiselessly to the south-east, and I was halfway up Mt. Rainier when I smelled my mountain lion.

By dawn, I had drained more than enough animals to last me months, but with my Bella so near, it would only last me weeks.

* * *

**Poor Edward... No, poor animals.**


	23. Walls

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#23 Walls

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

* * *

"Uggh... oh my god... don't stop! Edward!" I screamed, as he was thrusting into me roughly. This was one of the days where he didn't think about hurting me – which he couldn't anyway, I was stronger than he was.

"Bella... Bella... Bella..." He was chanting my name with every thrust, getting rougher with every push into me. The bed was creaking with the force.

That's when I heard a loud crash in front of me, and I realised I had my eyes closed. I felt Edward move and I looked at the site of destruction in front of me.

"Oops."

* * *

**I actually liked the cottage in the book. They had to knock it down sometime, though.**


	24. Wood

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#24 Wood

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Rating: **K

* * *

"How old is this tree?" I asked, lightly touching the ancient bark of the tree.

"Experts estimate about 3000 years," Edward shrugged indifferently, "give or take a few hundred," he said, smirking at me.

"I hope that in 3000 years it will still be here."

"It will be. The wood doesn't burn, it's very strong and sturdy, so it's not good for timber, carpentry, boats, buildings, anything really. That's how the forest has survived. We could come back then, and I bet you it'll still be here."

"Okay," I smiled, taking his hand, and leading us further into the forest.

* * *

**There are some trees in Yosemite National Park (I think its Yosemite) that have those qualities and that's why they have survived natural disasters and man. Correct me if I'm wrong. I'm not exactly an expert on these kinda things as I really don't know the names of trees or anything, so...**


	25. Worship

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt: **#25 Worship

**Pen name: **VallieValVal

**Pairing:** Jacob/Renesmee

**Rating: **K

* * *

"I, Jacob Ephraim Black, take you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish forever. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take you Jacob Ephraim Black, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish forever. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

* * *

**I got the vows from:** **bible(dot)org/article/sample-wedding-vows.**

**I didn't write most of this, but I did change the line **_**'till death do us part**_** to **_**forever**_**, since they're immortal. And I added **_**lawfully**_**.**

**I decided to just use Renesmee Carlie Cullen, not Renesmee Carlie Cullen Masen Swan Black. A bit of a mouthful, really.**

**Thanks for reading my twenty-five, and I'm hoping I can do round two when that comes around in January. It'll probably be a continuation of this "story", but I'm not sure. I hope you found this wedding drabble for the end good :)**


End file.
